


Sugar and maple

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Maple, sweets, yes maple is just so good it gets its own tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Canada and France visit a fudge store.





	Sugar and maple

**Author's Note:**

> Mood whiplash, anyone?

                Canada picks up another sample chocolate off the shelf of one of the boutiques, checking for a brief second to make sure it’s a sample and he’s not accidentally robbing the fudge store.

It’s maple, and he smiles happily at his favorite flavour.

                “Canada?” A voice calls out from near behind him, sweetly, as a hand sweeps up on his shoulder, straightening out his collar and stepping up next to him.

                “What are you looking at?” France asks in perfect French, unlike Canada’s, accented in a way that France seems to find cute but he just finds annoying.

“Uh- nothing. Just some maple fudge.”

                “Is it good?” France says, hand flitting up Canada’s shoulder, looking at Canada despite referring to the fudge.

“Uh- yeah France, it’s-” He swallows “It’s great” He’s still not sure why France is paying all the attention to him, going as far as to come over to his house and asking Canada to show him the sights. Canada hadn’t understood at first, because a lot of his history and culture came from France anyways, but France had insisted, smiling enthusiastically when Canada talked about his history, even if there was something sad when Canada showed him the Plains of Abraham. He doesn’t understand it, but he still goes along, because there’s something about the way France smiles at him that makes his heart beat too fast and him feel kind of dizzy.

                “Why do you ask?” He says after a second, France staring at him, hand still lingering at the collar of his warm jacket, fingers brushing over Canada’s collarbone, and Canada can feel himself blushing under France’s flirtatious gaze. “F-france?”

France pauses, smiling at him, lips curving up in a way Canada has never seen him smile before (and he’s seen a lot of France’s smile; the one he gave when he had to let Canada go, the ones he still gives Canada when he hears Canada’s slightly accented French, the ones he gives to other nations at meeting that make Canada look away and want to leave the room out of hot burning jealousy).

                “I just wanted to know if the fudge was worth trying” He says, bringing a hand up to touch Canada’s cheek, running a finger softly over his lower lip, and leaning forwards with that smile of his that Canada can’t put a word on yet.

France kisses him, and Canada’s woozy.

                It’s a bit different from how he expects France to kiss, slower than he thought but still _France,_ confident touches that say they’d probably being doing a lot more if there wasn’t a high chance of someone seeing them.

France parts his lips for a brief second, before pulling away, and smiling again, this one that Canada can actually place.

                “ _Ça goûte bonne._ ” He says as if nothing had just happened, picking a square of wrapped fudge off the wooden shelf and treading on the worn red carpet towards the cashier.

But before Canada can start thinking about what that means, or feel hurt at France just leaving him like that, France seems to realise something, turning around.

                He grabs Canada’s hand.

“Come on, _mon cher”_ He says, walking towards the cashier, hand warm and _God he smells like cologne_ and Canada’s- Canada’s- the world’s kind of tilting right now, but he follows France anyways.

                “Are you alright?” France asks at his distraught expression, frowning slightly. “You- the kiss was good, _non_?

“Uh- yeah. “ Canada says, blushing. “It was good. More than good. And I’m- I’m fine.”

“That good. We still have plenty of places to go after this, don’t we?” France says with a wink that suggest things that Canada’s heart sort of pounds at, and he nods.

                “Yeah.” He agrees, licking his lips and tasting maple.

**Author's Note:**

> Ça goûte bonne.- It tastes good
> 
> Not very important, but the Plains of Abraham is the battlefield where the French lost control of New France to the British. Again, only know this 'cause I'm Canadian, so idk if other people knew.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
